MHA: Elastic Electricity and Rocky Explosions
by Myherogal22
Summary: Basically chapters of KaminarixSero and BakugoxKirishima! Because there is not enough of these kinds of fanfics in my mind! (FYI: There is cursing and swearing included! Maybe a bit of blood!) Might include other ships as well when I get to it!


_After saving Sero from a villian with a knife, Kaminari falls into a coma..._ 'C'mon Denki... Come back to us.. to me... please...' Sero pleaded internally as he sat by Kaminari's bedside. He was so focused on praying he didn't hear the door open.

Sero jumped in surprise as a hand landed on his shoulder, and looked behind him to see Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugo.

"Any change, Sero?" Mina asked quietly, her eyes turning from hopeful to disappointed when he shook his head slightly.

"He hasn't even twitched?" Kirishima asked, and Sero gave him the same shake of his head, having Kirishima take his hand off his shoulder and lowered his head.

"Damn it, Sparky! Wake up, already! Stop having us worry, DAMN YOU!" Bakugo barked, his voice rising at the end. All four of them jumping at that, but Kaminari didn't even stir.

Sero sighed, turning back to look at Kaminari's face. "It's my fault he's like this in the first place...If I had just..."

"No Sero! It's not..."

"YES! IT IS, Mina! If I hadn't been so slow, then he wouldn't have..." Sero stopped and placed his head in his hands.

Nobody said anything as they flashed back to how all this started... and as they did so, they never noticed the tiniest flinch of movement from the bed... as the person of interest was flashing back as well...

Flashback

"Hey, guys! Let's go out for Ice Cream!" Kaminari called to the rest of the "Bakusquad". Sero, Mina and Kirishima cheered while Bakugo scoffed "No fucking way!"

"Awww!! C'mon, dude! It's on me!" Kaminari exclaimed, and Kirishima chimed in "He's just afraid that he can't beat me at eating Ice Cream the fastest!"

"OH Yeah?! Fine then, Shitty Hair! But don't come crying to me when you get brain freeze!"

 **An hour later...** "Aw man! They didn't have any chocolate ice cream!"

"Sucks to be you!"

"Vanilla is good!"

 _"Help me, someone! Anybody!!"_

"...Guys, did you hear that! There's someone in trouble!" Sero gasped, instantly dropping his cone and running toward the terrified scream.

"Dude, wait for us!" Kaminari shouted, as the rest of them copied Sero and ran after him. "Gosh, he's fast!" Ashido squeaked. "Better question is..." Kirishima started. "When the hell did Soy Sauce get so damn brave?!" Bakugo finished.

Kaminari didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as he heard Sero let out a howl of pain and surprise from up ahead and around a corner.

When Kaminari turned the corner, he stopped in fear as he saw Sero struggling with a villian who had a knife in his hand and trying to stab him. Kaminari noticed that Sero was bleeding profusely from his elbows and knees, meaning that the villian had succeeded in already doing so.

Before he could even react, Sero bucked the villian off of him in a surprising show of strength, the villian landing a few feet away.

As Sero tried to get to his feet, and failing to do so as his knees were still bleeding, he looked up and saw Kaminari standing there. "Hey, about time..." Sero panted, still kneeling on the ground, obviously in a lot of pain.

Kaminari was just about to approach him when he saw movement beyond Sero. He realized with a jolt of terror that the villian had not been knocked out, and he was charging toward Sero's downed form, knife at the ready.

Before he even knew what was happening, his body moving on its own, Denki shot forward and shielded Sero and closed his eyes.

Then...

 _Pain._ Agonizing _Pain_ ripped through his stomach and backside. Denki choked and coughed up some wet and slick substance and staggered back.

His eyes were still sewn shut and he couldn't open them... but his hearing was still intact...

Denki heard someone screaming. Then muffled exposions and swearing.

He barely felt hands catch him as he fell backward, and clutch him in a vice-like grip.

Finally, after hearing muted cries of "Denki! Denki, answer me! Open your eyes!", he managed to open them a crack.

Through his blurry vision he made out Sero's tear-streaked and horrified face looking down at him. His mouth was moving, and barely able to understand what he was saying, Denki opened his mouth to ask him what he was going on about.

Instead of words coming out, he coughed up something red that spattered onto Sero's face.

Then, he realized what _that something_ was. _Blood._ He was coughing up _blood._ And in his crush's face no less!... Wait... what?...

Before that train of thought could go anywhere, he figured that he should get some air. He tried to draw in some fresh air, but only ended up struggling to breathe.

Fighting for breath, his yellow eyes strayed up to Sero's dark chocolate brown ones, which were glazed with panic and fear.

In Sero's eyes he could see ' ** _Don't leave me'_** and **_'Why?'_** and something else that escaped him... Why was it getting dark out here?... Was it nighttime already?.. Did he...

Sero slowly turned around, his eyes widening in horror as he took in the sight of Kaminari shielding him, a knife through his middle and protruding from his back.

With a choking and gurgling noise, Kaminari staggered back as the villian wrenched the knife from his body.

Sero screamed, which was drowned out by explosions from a infuriated blonde as he knocked the villian (who was going in for another stab) away from Kaminari, who started to fall backwards.

Ignoring the pain in his legs and arms, Sero lunged forward and caught Kaminari, whose eyes were closed. Without thinking, Sero screamed the first thing that came to his mind. "Denki! Denki, answer me! Open your eyes!"

He was relieved when Denki opened his eyes a crack. However, his relief was cut short and turned into terror when Denki opened his mouth and splattered blood on his face.

His terror only intensified when Denki wheezed and gasped for breath. Then, just as the rest of the squad came up to check on both of them, out of nowhere, his crush's eyes rolled around his eye sockets and then he fell limp.

Blood roaring in his ears, Sero barely heard the faint sound of sirens and his friends as he croaked "Denki? Denki, c'mon. Wake up! Wake up!"

In his terror, he must have become hysterical and passed out, because when Sero came to, he was lying in a hospital bed.

"Hmmm...Sero? Sero!" He winced as he heard Ashido's voice ring through his head, and turned his head in the direction of her voice.

Ashido's pink face came into view, along with Kirishima's red hair and Bakugo's usual scowl.

"Thank god!"

"You're finally awake! Don't worry us like that again, it's unmanly!"

"About time!"

"Hey guys..." he rasped, and accepted the glass of water Kirishima handed him with a shaky hand.

As he drank, everything came back to him at once and he choked.

Coughing and hacking, he remembered. _Going out to have ice cream. A cry for help. Villian with a knife. Villian stabbing him with said knife. Denki..._ Denki? Where's Denki?!" he gasped out, catching his breath and jerking his head up to meet his friends' gazes, only to see varying expressions of sadness and worry (Bakugo not so much, but still).

"What? What happened to him? Where is he?! Is he..." he pleaded, not able to finish the last question. Ashido brought her hands up, waving them frantically. "No, no he's not..." "He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering. He's in a coma, though." Bakugo said, and Kirishima blanched. "Bakugo! Geez, you didn't have to say it like that!"

"HEY, I'm just saying the truth!"

"I know, but!.."

"He... He's in a... coma?" Sero bit out.

They looked at him, and Ashido sighed heavily. "The doctors said that it was a good thing we called ahead of time and got him here just in time..."

Kirishima took up the story. "He lost so much blood; was bleeding internally; went into shock; and had a mini seizure. That's why he's in a coma."

Bakugo took up the mantle. "You on the other hand, were sliced up pretty badly and went into shock afterward. We had to pry you off of him to get him into the ambulance."

"All in all...they said they don't know when he will wake up..." Ashido finished.

Sero was horrified. All that happened...just because he HAD to go and save someone...who wasn't even real!

"Can we stay with him? Just until he wakes up?" he asked, hopeful and pushing his guilt into the back of his mind for now.

They all nodded, and as soon as the doctors allowed him fit to leave (but not without scolding and praising), they all went to Kaminari's room to wait it out.

(FYI Note: The villian was arrested; had a recording to basically lure heroes in and catch them off guard; fan of knives- that's what transpired before Kaminari found Sero)

 **Flashback End** Coming out of the fog of remembering, Sero suddenly was aware of movement in between his laced fingers.

Hardly daring to breathe, he glanced down and saw twitches of fingers. "Denki?" he whispered, getting the attention of the other three as he craned his neck to stare at Kaminari's face.

As they all stared, Kaminari's eyes fluttered.

 _Once._ _Twice._ _Three times the charm_ , and those beautiful yellow eyes opened up...

 **After waking from his comatose state, Denki was instantly kissed by Sero, whose face then proceeded to compete against Kirishima's red hair. Meanwhile, Ashido was so happy she ran out the door shrieking "He lives!!!"; and Kirishima was ecstatic to the point he whirled around and kissed Bakugo on the lips, who then, to the shock of everyone, proceeded to pass out on the floor (he denied this to everyone who asked after the fact and threatened to blow said people up).** **In the future, when strangers ask Cellophane and Chargebolt "How did you confess to each other??", all they will say is "All it took was a knife and a kiss!", confusing everyone to the core.** **In the future, when strangers ask Ground Zero and Red Riot "How did you confess to each other??", all that they (aka Kirishima) will say is "All it took was self-sacrifice and happiness!", confusing everyone to the core.** ** _All in all, love arrives in the craziest of situations!_**


End file.
